


Stuff

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [7]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: It's a winter night and the gods get up to something. Not Alex' problem, though.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: FFC 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Stuff

The place by the window is amazing and Alex closes her eyes as she sips the hot chocolate Magnus has made. He needed a few tries to get it just right but now, it’s her favourite drink – not that she can ever admit that in the dining hall where everyone seems to favour mead. She also doesn’t want to share. 

“Tired?” Magnus sits next to her, his hand playing with her hair. She’s still insecure about relationships but he really is doing his best – which is a lot. 

“A little.” She would have put off dying a little longer if she had known it would not stop the nightmares. They are better when she’s not alone but she also needs her privacy and so she spends most nights on her own. “This is relaxing,” she adds, then. He deserves to know that he is doing well. 

“Good.” He rests his head on her shoulder and when she blinks her eyes open, he is staring out of the window. These adjustable rooms truly are great – they have a comfortable nook with pillows and blankets and Alex is sure she could find a hidden stash of candy if she tried. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes and Alex almost dozes off but then the loud bang of thunder startles her and makes her jam her elbow into Magnus’ guts. There’s a storm outside, raging and terrifying and she is glad to know that this glass can’t break. And if it does, as long as they die on Valhalla grounds they’ll be fine.

“What is going on?” Magnus seems a little pale and a little out of breath and maybe she hit him harder than intended. 

“Bitch fight of the gods?” she suggests, setting their empty mugs aside in a moment of clarity. Who knows what’s going to happen next?

“Great.” He coughs, then stands up and joins her to look outside. Not that there’s much to see. “As long as they don’t expect us to do the clean up.”

“I’ll just say I’m busy doing important stuff.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow and turns to her. “Let me guess, I’m stuff?”

“Exactly.” She flashes him a wide grin and he laughs. 

“As long as it gets me out of any more world saving missions, I’m in.”

“Only then?” Alex crosses her arms and tries to glare at him but it’s hard when the thunderstorm outside is raging like Thor is having a particularly bad day. 

“Why don’t we let the gods have their fun and you find out?” Now that’s an invitation she’s not going to turn down. Though as much as she likes this corner, she wants to get away from the noise, so she takes his hand and drags him away towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/Narina_Vhey)


End file.
